David Aebischer
thumb|right David H. Aebischer (* 26. April 1969 in Freiburg im Üechtland, Schweiz; als David Hans Aebischer) ist ein Unternehmer, Musiker, Sänger, Zeichner, Maler, Musikproduzent, Musikredaktor, Musik-Agent, Manager, Schriftsteller, Komponist und Liedtexter. Leben und Ausbildung David H. Aebischer wuchs im Freiburgischen Ueberstorf, Wünnewil und Düdingen auf. Bereits in seiner Schulzeit war er Gründer diverser Bands und Musikprojekte: u. a. Disturb (Gesang, Gitarre), The International Robots (Keyboards), Axe (Gesang, Gitarre), Blackout (Schlagzeug), Dimness (Gesang und Gitarre). Später war er Sänger und Gitarrist der Band Magic und Carma. Bei beiden Bands war er sowohl Textautor, wie auch Komponist. Aebischer durchlief unter anderem Ausbildungen zum A&R Manager, Personal-Manager und erwarb Diplome als Betriebsökonom und Zahntechniker. Er spielt mehrere Instrumente (u.a. Schlagzeug, Gitarre, Klavier, Trompete, Klarinette, Flöte). David Aebischer ist mit Rahel Käser liiert und hat drei Kinder. Karriere Die grössten Erfolge als Musiker hatte er in seiner Jugendzeit als Sänger und Gitarrist der Band Magic (ein Tape, eine Single – It’s over, 5 CD-Sampler, dreimalige Teilnahme am Volksbank-Grand-Prix) und als Projektleiter der Studioband Carma (Sänger und Gitarrist). Er findet sich auf sieben CD-Samplern und ist Mitglied des Studioprojektes Carma (Hardrockentdeckung des Jahres gemäss Elias Fröhlich, Musikredaktor Blick). Weitere Bandaktivitäten: 1984 The international Robots (Tasten), 1984 - 85 Axe (Schlagzeug), 1986 Black-Out (Schlagzeug), 1986 - 87 Disturb (Sänger und Gitarrist), 1988 - 89 Dimness (Sänger und Gitarrist). Seit 1989 war er Manager u.a. von Bands und Künstlern wie Critical Mass, The Links, Insoluble, Jump&Guy, Jasmin, Hyphen, Simple, Thunderwork, Airhead, John Doe Tale, Lisa Oribasi, Hearts Steps, Giants Causeway. 1983 schrieb er sein erstes Musical mit dem Titel "Liftgeschichten" (diverse Aufführungen an Schulen) und kurz darauf das Musical "Hier und jetzt", welches 1985 zur Uraufführung in der Aula des Sekundarschulhaus Düdingen gebracht wurde. Das Musical "Sarah" (Deutsch, Französisch und Sensler-Dialekt) schrieb er 1999. Die Ouvertüre (komponiert von Ivo Crmaric) kam 2000 zur Uraufführung. Er zog sich immer mehr in den Hintergrund zurück und wurde bald Manager (1989–2005 von Gründung bis Auflösung) der international bekannten Hardrock Formation „Megaforce“ (später mforce) aus der Schweiz, welche vor allem als Support Act von Gotthard (auf zwei Tourneen) und U.D.O. grosse Erfolge feiern konnte. Aebischer produzierte mit Megaforce, bzw. mforce drei Alben und eine EP. Es wurden weit über 15.000 Exemplare verkauft. Die Band gab bis zu ihrem Ende über 500 Konzerte in ganz Europa. Beim ersten Album trat Many Maurer (u. a. Krokus, Ain’t dead yet) als Produzent in Erscheinung. Bei allen Produktionen figurierte Aebischer als Executive-Producer. 1989 gründete und eröffnete er im Internet die Freiburger Musik/er Börse (kurz FMB), Online Instrumentenhandel, einer der ersten Onlineportale überhaupt. 1996 gründete er das Nonprofit-Unternehmen Musikschule Düdingen David’s Music World GmbH - ein Konzept, welches bis heute bereits über 60 Musiklehrern den Schritt in die Selbständigkeit ermöglicht hat und nach dessen Konzept schweizweit bereits 18 andere Musikschulen betrieben werden. Zeitgleich eröffnete er den CD-Shop Discover an der selben Adresse. Ab dem Jahr 2004 übernahm er das Management und Booking diverser internationaler und Schweizer Künstler wie Fox, Black Mount Rise, Florian Ast, Moritz, Andy Portmann, Jazzmin, Tony Harnell (TNT), The Fire (I), Iron Mask (B), Miracle Flair, Rease, Hartmann, oder Natacha u.v.m. Er engagierte sich ausserdem im kulturellen Bereich: Gründung des FMKV (Freiburger Musik- und Kulturverband), Aufbau des Kulturzentrums Düdingen. Er belebte dadurch nach langjähriger Stilllegung die Mosterei Düdingen. 2012 realisierte er zusammen mit dem FMKV und Radio Freiburg den Live-Talk „Schlosstalk", u.a. mit René Rindlisbacher, Sven Furrer, Dimitri, Dodo Hug, Mona Vetsch, Florian Ast, Erich von Däniken, Endo Anaconda, Gustav als Gäste. Ab 2010 war er an verschiedenen Radiosendern, u.a. Swiss Radio (swiss-radio.ch) (Gründer und Mitinhaber), Radio NetPower als Moderator und Redakteur tätig. Für Radio Freiburg kreierte und personifizierte er die Figur „Francois Blablat“. Für Radio Kaiseregg kreierte er das fiktive Restaurant Café Kaiseregg, aus dem auch live gesendet wurde (Büchertipp) - weitere Sendungen: Dave-it! (Neuvorstellungen), Morgenshow, Fact-is, Mythe ù Fakte, Leben Live, u.a. Seit Oktober 2018 sendet David Aebischer jeweils live einen Video-Beitrag aus seinem Büro, oder besser von seinem Sofa im Büro. zu einem Thema, welches seine Follower vorgeben. Die Sendung heisst "Dave's Sofa" und wird in regelmässigen Abständen ausgestrahlt. Es werden ebenfalls teilweise Gäste eingeladen. Im November 2018 lancierte er die Comic-Rubrik "Dave's Gschichte-Chischte" - Reale Geschichten für Social-Media. Soziales und kulturelles Engagement Aebischer arbeitete als Jugendarbeiter zwischen 2004 und 2015 für die Gemeinden Tafers, Alterswil, St. Antoni, St. Ursen und Heitenried und den Verein für Kinder- und Jugendförderung und ist Mitglied der Erwachsenenbildungskonferenz. Er ist als Erwachsenenbildner, Eheberater, Erziehungsberater, Ernährungsberater, Mediator, Personalberater, Sozialtherapeut, Suchberater und Kinder- und Jugenberater tätig. Als Dozent beim Projekt "Auf eigene Faust" begleitete er Jungunternehmerinnen und Jungunternehmer in die Selbständigkeit. 1996 gründete er zusammen mit anderen Jungunternehmern den Verein BUSINET (Unternehmens- und Interessengemeinschaft für berufliche und persönliche Weiterbildung). Er gründete den FMKV (Freiburger Musik- und Kulturverband) und realisierte zusammen mit Radio Freiburg das Format Schloss-Talk. Für die Freiburger Nachrichten programmierte er die Online-Website Freiburger Agenda mit Ausgehtipps. Von 1997 - 2006 war er Präsident von PRO Bon Düdingen. Im Jahr 2000 übernahm er die Alte Mosterei in Düdingen inkl. Obsthaus. In der ehemaligen Mosterei von Düdingen schuf David Aebischer eine neue Plattform für kulturelle regionale Aktivitäten mit Räumen für Bands, Konzerte, Ausstellungen, Lesungen, Kulturmesse, Kulturbüro, und vielfältige kulturelle Aktivitäten und Veranstaltungen (Kulturzentrum Alti Moschti). Er betrieb zudem das hauseigene Café St. Martin. Er belebte die Jahrzehnte lang leerstehenden Räumlichkeiten mit Leben und schuf Platz für über 50 Arbeitsplätzen. Aebischer organisierte die 1. Miss Deutschfreiburg Wahl. Die Moderation übernahm Miss Schweiz Stéphanie Berger und der Auftritt von Sven Epiney mit Pure Pleasure war ein weiterer Höhepunkt. Die Gewinnerin war Sabine Baeriswyl. Im Sternen Cordast organisierte Aebischer regelmässig Konzerte und Events (Megaforce, Daniel Böemle, Allision, Magic, Pete York u.v.m.) Aebischer schrieb für diverse Musikmagazine (z.B. Höhlenbewohner, Music-Line, Music-Scene), Zeitungen (Freiburger Nachrichten, Berner Zeitung, Pro Bon News, Düdingen Aktuell) und weitere Artikel erschienen in Fachzeitschriften. Aebischer war auch im OK des Rockfetivals Düdingen Mitglied und sorgte im Birchhölzli für gute Unterhaltung. Mit dem Projekt "Khalan" kam es am 26.2.2011 zum Höhepunkt, dem Casting für die Sängerin des Projektes. Für die Studioproduktion arbeiteten ua. Phil Bennett (Yngwie Malmsteen, Joe Lynn Turner, Jimi Jamison, Christopher Cross, Steve Lukather...), Marcel Jeker (Vivian, Moritz), Alexander Balajew (Gustav, Plüsch), Manfred Udry (Florian Ast, mforce, Andy Portmann, DJ Bobo), Yannick Schmidt (Fox, Giants Causeway, Florian Ast, Black Mount Rise, Nekish), Marc Sommer (Black Mount Rise) mit. Für das Album sind Songs u.a. von Magnus Karlsson aufgenommen und produziert worden. Im 2009 rief er für den Gewerbeverein beider Gerlafingen den Innovationspreis Wiginnova ins Leben, um damit Aktivitäten in den Bereichen Aus- und Weiterbildung zu fördern und herausragende Leistungen und/oder Innovationen zu honorieren. Er ist Mitbegründer und Mitiniziant der PRO BON News und des Düdingen Aktuell, sowie Redaktionsmitglied der Gerlafinger Dorfzeitung "Blickpunkt" bis 2017. Für Düdingen Aktuell kreierte und gestaltete er u.a. den Comic-Strip "Düdi & Düda" und schrieb redaktionelle Beiträge und führte die Rubrik "De Musig Egge". Für den Solothurner Kulturblog "zmitz.ch" schrieb er 2016-2017. Seit 2017 ist er Präsident der Literarischen Gesellschaft Grenchen und arbeitet im OK des Rockfestivals "Rock am Märetplatz" in Grenchen. Im 2017 gründete er das Männerbüro Grenchen und erweiterte dieses im 2018 mit der Kinder- und Jugendbeartung. 2018 gründete Aebischer die Hilfsorganisation "Grenchner Schild", die Lebensmittel, welche im Wirtschaftskreislauf nicht mehr verwendet und ansonsten vernichtet werden würden, an Bedürftige gegen geringes Entgelt im Schild-Laden abgibt. Im Oktober 2018 ruft er die Vereinigung "Fremdenlegion 1131", die in Grenchen die zugewanderten Leistungsträger der Stadt organisiert. 2018 gründet Aebischer zusammen mit Patricia Jungo (Autorin) den Buchverlag Raven. Auszeichnungen / Unterstützung * 2017 Kulturengagement der Stadt Grenchen für "Zeitlichter III" * 2017 Buch "Falstaff wäscht schmutzige Wäsche" wird vom Internationalen Verlagsverband als "herausragend" bewertet * 2015 Kulturengagement der Stadt Grenchen für "Zeitlichter II" * 2009 Goldauszeichnung 15'000 verkaufte Exemplare mforce * 2007 Goldauszeichnung 30'000 verkaufte Exemplare Florian Ast Läbeszeiche * 2007 Doppelplatinauszeichnung 12'000 verkaufte DVDs Florian Ast Theater National * 2007 Platinauszeichnung 38'000 verkaufte Exemplare Theater National Florian Ast * 2006 Platinauszeichnung 40'000 verklaufte Exemplare Florian Ast Läbeszeiche * 2003 Platinauszeichnung 40'000 verkaufte Exemplare Florian Ast Vollträffer * 2002 Goldauszeichnung 30'000 verkaufte Exemplare Florian Ast Bilderbuch * Ehrenmitgliedschaften in diversen Vereinen * 1991 Volksbank Grand Prix Finalnomination mit der Band "Magic" * 1990 Volksbank Grand Prix Finalnomination mit der Band "Magic" Diskografie (mitgewirkt in Produktion, Promotion, Gestaltung, o. ä.) Singles * 1990 In the mist - Magic * 1990 It's over - Magic * 1991 Another world - Satire * 1991 That's Carma - Carma * 1991 Hold on tight - Magic * 1991 Sometime like Scotch Whisky - Carma * 1991 Seventeen years * 1992 Time & again - Megaforce * 1992 Matter of life - Megaforce * 1993 Night Train - Jump & Guy * 1993 Shadows - Megaforce * 1993 Fantasy World - Megaforce * 1993 My destiny - Megaforce * 1993 Komponist und Co-Texter des ersten Senslerdeutschen Rock-Song „A besseri Wält“ – Carma * 1993 Another World - Carma * 1995 To be continued... – mforce * 1988–92 In the mist – Magic * 1998 De Seisa na – mforce * 1998 Hymne of satisfaction – mforce * 1999 Düdinger Mondliedli – mforce * 2006 I mache d’Ouge zue – Florian Ast * 2007 Ohni di – Florian Ast * 2007 We d'Wält ungergeit – Florian Ast * 2007 Happy day – Florian Ast * 2007 Heidi – Florian Ast * 2008 I schribe dir – Florian Ast * 2009 Daneli 09 – Florian Ast * 2011 Run Girls – Moritz * 2012 Home again – Fox * 2012 We are all (offizieller Super League Song SRF) – Fox * 2012 Anytime – Fox * 2012 Nothing without you – Fox * 2013 Lucifer – Fox * 2013 Back for more – Fox * 2013 I can't sleep – Fox * 2015 Dilemma – Black Mount Rise * 2015 Apart & Astray – Black Mount Rise feat. Anette Olzon * 2015 Lucid Dream - Black Mount Rise * 2016 Stand alone - Black Mount Rise Alben * 1993 I can die on the TV - The Links * 1993 Night & sun - Hyphen * 1994 Social Disease – Megaforce * 1995 To be contuînued – Megaforce * 1995 Once in a lifetime – Megaforce * 1999 New Horizon – mforce * 2002 Bilderbuch – Florian Ast * 2003 Vollträffer – Florian Ast * 2004 Astrein – Florian Ast * 2007 Läbeszeiche – Florian Ast * 2007 Theater National – Florian Ast * 2011 Piece of Gold – Moritz * 2012 2012 – Fox * 2012 Glücksbringer - Natacha * 2013 Lucifer – Fox * 2016 Curtains Falling - Black Mount Rise * 2018 The Magic Carma - Another World Diverse Compilations (Auswahl) * Sensler Rock Vol 1–3 * Tell Hits Vol. 1 * Swiss-Line Vol. 1–3 * Aids Sampler * Rockhard * De Seisa na * Another rainy day Film / Theater / Literatur / Videos / Bilder / Musicals * Komponist und Co-Texter bei dem Senslerdeutschen Song „A besseri Wält“. Der andere Texter war Dr. Peter Boschung; Autor und Arzt (Isidor, Spätlese, Sprachglossen, die freiburgische Sprachenfrage, u.v.m. * 2007 Theater National (Florian Ast Entertainment / phonag records) – Live DVD Theater National * Moritz – „Does she feel the same?“ - Interview David Aebischer, Making of * Er zeichnete und schrieb die Comics Düdi und Düda u.a. für Düdingen Aktuell * David H. Aebischer malt und zeichnet (Oelbilder, Radierungen, Kohle) seit jungen Jahren und hatte bereits einige Ausstellungen. * Er fotografiert (vorwiegend für seine Bücher * Bücher / Blogs / kolumnen / Comics * 1988 Buch - Die Kämpfer des 15. Males * 1994 Buch - Senslerlieder: Beitrag als Komponist und Co-Texter bei dem Senslerdeutschen Song „A besseri Wält“ * 2001 Buch - Mein Neubeginn * 1996 Buch - Kleine Geschichten – Streiche der Phantasie * 2014 Buch - Kleine Geschichten – Streiche der Phantasie (Neuauflage) * 2015 Buch - Zeitlichter * 2015 Buch - Mein Neubeginn (Neuauflage) * 2016 Buch - Zeitlichter (Neuauflage) * 2016 Buch - Der Gucchino von Melirolo (Kinderbuch / Sage) * 2016 Buch - Zeitlichter II / Lumières du temps * 2017 Buch - Falstaff wäscht schmutzige Wäsche * 2017 Buch - Zeitlichter III * 2017 Buch - Zeitlichter II / Lumières du temps (Neuauflage) * 2018 Buch - Falstaff wäscht schmutzige Wäsche (Neuauflage) * 2018 Buch - Dämonen der Kindheit * 2018 Buch - Tenshi & der Leprechaun * 2018 Buch - Die Posts - Tatsachen und Meinungen * 2018 Buch - Die berühmtesten Gedichte * 2018 Buch - Tenshi & der Leprechaun (Neuauflage Hardcover) * 2018 Buch - Die Kämpfer des 15. Males (Neuauflage) * 2018 Buch - Retrospektive * 2018 Buch - Songbook * 2018 Buch - Buch der Facebook Freunde von David H. Aebischer * 2019 Buch - Am Ende beginnt alles * 2019 Buch - Ego & Antonym * 2019 Buch - Ameisi, Schnägg, Rägewurm ù de Bär * 2019 Buch - Grenchner Sage Die Leberhäx (Läberhäx) * 2016 - 2017 Blogger bei zmitzt * 2017 - heute Blogger bei skippr Schreiber bei Musikmagazinen (z.B. Höhlenbewohner, Music-Line, Music-Scene), Zeitungen (Freiburger Nachrichten, Berner Zeitung, Pro Bon News, Freiburger Agenda, Düdingen Aktuell, Blickpunkt). Weitere Artikel erschienen in Fachzeitschriften. Aebischer war Mitbegründer und Mitiniziant des Düdingen Aktuell und ehem. Redaktionsmitglied der Gerlafinger Dorfzeitung "Blickpunkt". Für Düdingen Aktuell kreierte und gestaltete er u.a. den Comic-Strip "Düdi & Düda". Im November 2018 lancierte er die Comic-Rubrik "Dave's Gschichte-Chischte" - Reale Geschichten für Social-Media. Theater / Musicals * 1983 Musical "Liftgeschichten" * 1985 Musical "Hier und jetzt" * 1999 Musical "Sarah" (Deutsch, Französisch und Sensler-Dialekt) * 2002 Theater "Muss man sich denn alles bieten lassen?“ * 2004 Theater "Wohin der Schnee fällt" * 2006 Theater "Im Stadtpark" Organisationen und Aktivitäten Er ist in zahlreichen Vereinen, Organisationen des Musikbetriebs und der Erwachsenenbildung sowie in lokalen Wirtschaftsverbänden als Gründer bzw. Mitglied aktiv. Er ist zudem in diversen Vereinen Ehrenmitglied. Quellen